The adventures of the new White Ranger
by oohwhap
Summary: this a cross over between disney power rangers,  capcom and animemanga world where the team of 6 rangers chris who their leader and felicia, pico, alto,dakstalkers latrell and yoruichibleach
1. meeting the rangers

We open up to the new Power Rangers headquarters in Buffalo New York.

"Hey Felicia I thought you was so to be at Felicity house taken care of the orphans."(Felicia a well dark stalkers cat demon taking refugee in Buffalo after the her orphanage got destroy in Las Vegas)."No Chris it's destroy,I found a

weird symbol it has red R on front of the rubble."(Chris is the new white ranger

with uncanny skills,He 17 and out spoken but real smart ranger.)"Felicia that

Rita's robots who attack the orphanage and if I'm correct i believe the robots killed some of the kids and must left no one alive."(Doors open)"Mrs.Felicia the orphans there dead me and Alto and some cat

girls manage to survive."(Pico a 7 year,14 in cat age,a braid blue head girl who full of curious and fearless

hope defeating the one who destroyed the orphanage.)"Pico i promise i make shore Rita pay for you guys

okay."Yes Chris"Chris what me and Pico so to do we have no home and where orphans."(Alto a ten year old,20 in cat age a blue head

that has a red ribbon who is shy but willing to help.)"Alto matter in fact you guys can stay with me at headquarters but the catch you have to become

Power Rangers."Okay Chris but me Pico and Alto don't know how do any Power Rangers stuff remember where Dark stalkers you Know."

I could teach you guys Felicia beside I like you anyway even tho you a nun and 20 years older than me Felicia."Okay so what our Powers

Well luck enough i Have a couple of morphers in archive."Wow where you get these i though you was just a plan dog boy."No Felicia

I'm actually a Power Ranger I been one for a while."Than what your power?(Putting her hand on her hips and giving Chris a blank scare)

(Pico and Alto snickering)"I think he the one Alto I think sister Felicia going to fall in love with him."She might we have to wait and see Pico.)

"Okay everybody take each morpher there now yours.(Pico smiles)"I'm the blue ranger ha ha Alto."I'm the red ranger well red always suit me."

(Felicia's look downs)"what's the matter Felicia?)"Pink not my color and all my poor kids there gone!(Burst out into tears,they all cried with her except Chris.)"Felicia trust me i make shore Rita pay and as right it the four us,other two team mates you guys meet later,now let gets some rest."

(Felicia kisses Chris on the cheek)"Technically I'm 17 now since i my age must of drop once i put the morpher on."Well Felicia ,Pico and Alto

we have a long way to go." "I hear ya Chris and i hope we can successfully make it as team in the mere future."

(To be continued)


	2. rangers first mission

We open up to the team first mission with a full team with two new members Denice and

Sheniece the DMG twins or Dark Magician Girl for short who was invited by Zordon of Aldar.

"Felicia i hope you guys know how to fight because we have patrol duty today."(Felicia looking

puzzled.)"Chris, Pico and Alto their two young to be fighting."(Chris speak with enthusiasm.)

"They will do find don't worry beside for how long we known another practically like where couples,

I been training the girls anyway teaching them how to control their new powers."(Felicia close her

eyes and look the other way.) "Okay than if they get hurt it will be your face once I'm finish with you."

(Alpha opens door opens) "Rangers are you ready because Denice and Sheniece is ready." "Yes alpha, let me get the Bishamon sword ready."(The Bishamon sword was give to him along with the oni gauntlet by Samonsuke to protect earth.) "Okay guys before we morph we must review our Dino powers."(Chris calls out their name telling them to say their Dino powers.) "Sheniece" "Mastodon" "Felicia""pterodactyl"(but Felicia still get mad because she wearing pink) "I look ugly with pink on, Chris can i have Denice power." "Felicia ah you chose pink it not that the fact you want be the pink ranger you chose the power yourself when i pass out the Morphers to you three." "Okay you win."(Walks away with disappointment on her face.) "Felicia hey look i believe pink will look pretty on you beside pink and blue go together anyway." (Felicia smile up and kisses Chris with big grin on her face.)"Well if I'm correct Chris I believe just like the original Power Rangers the love story always was between the pink and white ranger." "okay back to that the Dino powers." "Denice" "triceratops"

"Pico" "saber tooth tiger roar" (with exaggeration) "Okay Pico you doing to much now make shore you

don't add the roar to morphing sequence okay Pico." "Okay Chris(saids with a big grin on her face)."

"Finally Alto" "Tyrannosaurus i guess" "Your right Alto now lets put this all together and get out your

morphers" (the team says it all together) "Okay!" "Well morphing time!"(Calls out their Dino powers)

"White Tiger", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus"!

(Says it out loud) "Power Rangers." "Well we need a ride got any ideas team?" "I don't know but can

I have a formula fueler car Chris." "Well Pico and the gang follow me"(The team follow Chris to the

elevator inside the headquarters at Galleria Mall.) "Welcome to the Power Rangers Mega Garage."

"Wow pretty Chris is there where i decal the zords with my lightning cat symbol." "Yea you can

Felicia just look at the Dino Bikes we be riding today." "Wow you decals these and got our names on

it." "Yup Felicia and you guys better hurry up downtown is taking a beating by the armadillo drill monster Arkpethesis with the assistance of hydro drones." (Demon Robots) "Okay so lets ride in style

and defeat our intruders." (Head out to the east 90 thruway to downtown Buffalo.) "Not so fast

Arkpethesis leave now before we have to force on you." "Wow Power Ranger Chris and the

Power Rangers I though the Dino Powers was destroyed." "You though wrong Arkpethesis the

powers was restored just in case Rita and Lord Zed would return."(Chris runs toward Arkpethesis

and hit him with burst of hadokens balls on Arkpethesis but Arkpethesis return with his drill rush

through Chris gut.)"How you like that puny pathetic Power Rangers, hydro drones get them."

(Pico rush two hydro drones slicing them with soul caliber gave to her by Xiangua) "Yea

I got to kills,Felicia you seen that!" "Yes Pico I seen it very nice" (Felicia get hit in back by

one of the hydro drones.) "Oh so you wanna play huh." "Lightning Kick!"(Felicia jump up in

the air doing delta kick following up with dancing flash.) "Yea Felicia do your thing girl." (Felicia

puts her hand left hand on her hips and smile and give Chris a thumb up.) "Lightning Kick" "That

got to be Alto."(Alto pounce on one of hydro jumping on him screaming out lightning kick.) "Alto

do you have to be this loud about it." (Alto smiles) "Hey what can you expect." ( The DMG twins

using dark flare attack on the remainder of hydro drones) "Hey well for Arkpethesis Kamehameha"

(Chris shoot a burst of extreme ki energy formally known as Goku's Kamehameha) "Rangers

let's Finish Him!" (Summons the super power blaster) (whistles) "Come hear wind chill (Wind Chill is an Alaskan breed snow huskies.) (Felicia and the rest of the team summons the Power blaster) "Power Axe", "Power Bow" , "Power Lance", "Power Dagger",(Alto screams out loud) "I summons the Power

Sword."(Chris mount the super power blaster on the regular power blaster forming the ultra power blaster.) "Ready,Aim,Fire"(A huge force of magnetic energy stronger than a wave gun torn through

Arkpethesis putting him on to his knee's where Chris came out slashing him in the middle and

sealing on his knee's putting his sword away just like an old samurai while concealing Arkpethesis soul with the oni gauntlet.) "Well we save the day again and turn around and take off your helmets and

smile where on channel 7 and rest of the news so basically guys we are famous now." (Pico smiles)

"Well I better smile and prepare for my close up." (Felicia looks down at Pico) "Well Pico don't be

hogging up the camera you know I want people to see my pretty face."(The twins looks at Felicia

and gave her a huge smirk.) "Well the fans going to be seeing your ugly side anyway beside we hold

more fame then you." (The girls start to fight but Chris breaks it up.) "We all should share camera

hey were a team we need to get a long we have along way to go."(Back at the PR base in Galleria.)

Alpha the rangers completed their first mission just like one's before them." "You think their the one Zordon." "Yea Alpha they might be the one like the prophecy predicted." (Back at Rita's moon base.)

"Err I hate those Power Rangers!" "Now now honey don't worry King Hydro will soon make his return to earth and when he do he will destroy the Power Rangers unless Chris with his immortality and the

spirit he poss ed of great universal dragon." "But if the rangers be out of our way we can take over the earth than the universe." "Yes honey we should rule universe together with the spread of evil."

(Evil Laughter) "Ha ha ha ha hahahaha"

(to be continue)


	3. titanic monster

Chapter 3 The Titanic Monster

(Back at PR Headquarter in Galleria Mall)

(Chris)"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon !(atk/def 3000/2500) (Pico) "Wow he

summons the Blue Eyes White Dragon I believe it game if he summons shinning dragon." (Felicia) "Torrential tribute , ha that stop your blue eyes cold so that means my magician deck can finally beat your powerful dragon deck !"(Chris) " Monster reborn

and I choose my Blue eyes to rise back from the grave then , that not all since I see a

mirror force face down since if I attack you could destroy my dragon again since you

destroy my field with your dark magic attack card oh well , I activate polymerization to my 3 Blue eyes into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then , I sacrifice him to Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon and your cards are useless now ." (Felicia) " I guess this game right ? "

(Chris) " O boy you know it's game and I want see if Pegasus made it where the damage

show when life point hit zero so , Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon shinning neutron blast ! "

(Felicia) "Wow that attack hitting my life points made that sound like how you lose at duelist kingdom resort." (sirens) (Alpha) "Zordon a monster is setting at the marina

attacking the ship but it's disguise as the titanic and it's name Titanica and Chris going to

be hurt soon as he fine out he have to fight his favorite ship . " (Zordon) " Alpha don't

worry Chris knows it one of Rita's monster so he will not give up that easily." (Chris)

"What matter alpha is one Rita monster is attacking the marina and sunk to two or warship at the naval park the Little rock and the Sullivan." (Chris) " Alpha and Zordon

so what kind of monster is it . " (Zordon) "Chris look on the view globe or turn to channel 7. " (Chris) " Titanic but how she been sunk over a 100 years what in the world happen Rita's must of raise her she will pay for this ! " "Well guys morphing time !

(Chris) "White Tiger" , (Shenice) "Mastodon" , (Felicia) " Pterodactyl " , (Denice)

" Triceratops " (Pico) " Saber tooth tiger roar " (Chris) " Pico !!!" (Alto) "Tyrannosaurus" (The Team) " Power Rangers ! "(Chris) " Now Felicia your driving NC ." (Chris long trusted car like dragster friend) Well be at the arena in no time I make shore I use NC thruster. (Chris) " Okay and don't forget to call you guys Zords when we get their." (Pico) " We won't beside I like my saber tooth tiger zord." (Chris) "Well

lets move out."(Made it at the Marine base arena in Buffalo New York) (Chris) "Everybody Duck ! " ( 20 in. 50 caliber guns firing from the deck of the titanic monster.)

(Chris summons the dragon flute and plays the tune.) (Chris) " Now for White Tiger Zord , (pulls out Saba " tommy sword ") Saba summon the White Tiger Zord." (Saba)

" Okay Chris, White Tiger Zord arrive." (White Tiger Zord come pouncing down

through Lake Erie near buffalo river ,while Chris jump on top of the zord climbing into

the cockpit piloting the zord.) (Chris) "Okay Saba now it team to call Tiger Zord to battle Mode." (Saba) " White Tiger Zord , battle mode , ready." ( The zord switches from animal mode to mech zord mode.) (Chris calling to his team below him at the Miss Buffalo dock station.) "Alto summon the dino zords and sit in tank mode in till I summon the Quantum Rex and will summon Titantron So that we can lay titanic back to rest." ( Titanic monster shot a huge blast of her wave gun cannons shooting huge magnetic wave destroying half the pier and the marina.) (Alto screams) "We need Dinosaur power now!" (The zord arrive one by one like the original one before them

and combine forming the battle tank and shot a few at the titanic monster hit the monster at the shoulder and starboard side of the ship weakling the armor of the titanic monster.)

(Chris uses the Quantum morpher to summon the Quantum Rex.) (Chris) " Now it time for some new megazords combination like white tiger zord and quantum rex forming

super quantum white tiger rex zord ." (Just that the zords combine forming the ultimate powerful mech zord and fire ways with screaming homing missile hitting the monster.)

(Chris tells the girls to link the zords together) "Now girls end it with Titantron and link the Dragonzord to form the ultra Dragonzord." (The girls did just that) " Ultra Dragonzord fire your super cannon and destroy the titanic monster." (Power blasts coming from both ultra zords destroying the monster setting the ship free to where

she rest once again in the icy cold waters of the Atlantic.) (Chris) "Well team let's go downtown because today Thursday at the square." (The team was eager to go and hang out with their fans and watch the band play.) (Chris speaks to Felicia telling her how wonderful the night is by watching the fireworks in the sky.) "Felicia look how pretty the fireworks is and band is killing it with old P.R theme." "Tell me about Chris and you know the sky will not be this much beautiful with these wonderful fireworks if we don't kiss." ( Pico and Alto while being carry by Chris and Felicia, Pico on Chris and Alto on Felicia.) (Pico talks to Alto) "Hey alto they about to kiss and we in the middle of this."

(Alto conversant back.) "Oh boy I think they about to do it now." ( Chris and Felicia kiss another and Pico and Alto screams out.) "Ewww!" ( Chris quote a line from the movie Norrbit.) " What ya ewwing for, when a man kiss a woman that's beautiful , Come here Felicia with your fine self." ( They kiss their self again.) "Ewww!" (Denice and Shenice

quote a line from the same movie.) "Shenice , Christopher is kissing a guerrilla." "Denice we going to need a lot of bananas for his guerrilla." ( The team laugh all night long at quoting lines from the movie Norrbit.) (Back at Rita's moon base) (Rita screams out loud on the her monster defeat by the Power Rangers.)"Err I hates those Power Rangers they destroyed another one of my best monster." (Lord Zed tries to cheer his

wife up letting her know everything will be okay.) "Don't worry honey king hydro will be here to help destroyed the Power Rangers , he just want to see how they work together before he reveals his minions of hydro drones." (Rita says some thing back)

"When we do will finally take over Earth." (Evil Laughter)

(To be Continued)


	4. chris girlfriend

Chapter 4 Chris Girlfriend

Today is day Chris can enroll a ranger on the team since Sheniece and Deniece left to

go preform shows with their family. So what are the two rangers and what are relationship to the cat girls on the team ?

(Chris calls his girlfriend Latrell to see if she wants to join the team.) "Hey baby girl I

know you move out of town and all and you and your sister Yoruichi is in Delaware at the time I was wonder if you two would like to be Power Rangers." (Latrell respond back) "Yea Chris since I be reading about you and Felicia and the girls." "Chris since Sheniece and Deniece left to be with their family, me and Yoruichi talk it over and thought if we could help you out by being Power Rangers." " Cool I fly down and come get you girls in the max solar zord okay." "Okay I have my things pack and will you present us with our morphers ?" "Yea Latrell I have set and ready to go along with you guys communicators okay." (Chris disconnect with the communicator and head out in max solar zord but Felicia stop him with evil look on her face.) "Where do you think your going Christopher Moore ?" (Chris answer back by saying) " I'm picking up your cousins Latrell and Yoruichi today." (Felicia look at Chris hand and notice the box that had the communicators and morphers in their and question him about it." (Chris responds back.) " I'm going to pick up your cousins because Latrell and Yoruichi are about to join the team." ( Felicia grab Chris by his shirt and slap him in the face.) "If you dare hurt my little cousin Latrell feelings and break her heart I will rip you into, got that buster? " (Looks back at Felicia and said) Me and Latrell too much a like and you know I love her so don't worry and bye Felicia." (Felicia wave back and blow a kiss at Chris ) "Remember Chris I love you still to the bottom of my heart even tho you are going out with my cousin so it's k with me any way."

Chris flies away in the max solar zord heading out to Delaware to meet the girls at their house. Chris arrive at the train station by landing on the rails and switching to bullet train mode. Their Chris see two beautiful girls One Taller than other one . Latrell is the youngest sister she is 15 years old going on thirty in cat age . She like to wear a caprice jean pants with a white of black shirt and also she have the same skin color as Chris. She and Chris been going out with her since her older sister Yoruichi and Felicia hook them up. Latrell also have long beautiful brown hair and dreamy brown eyes. Yoruichi is Latrell older sister , she is 20 years old but 40 in cat age. She have purple long hair , yellow cat eyes and is brown skin like her sister. Yoruichi is looking for a new boy friend once she get to buffalo. She is also funny energetic and very playful and amusing girl that has too much sense of a cat than a human. Yoruichi like to wear almost the same out fit as her sister Latrell. (Chris talk to girl about what going when they get back ) You guys might as morph now because we facing one of Rita's hydro for first time and the robot is called Blade Wing Hydro just like the one from my comic book I wrote that you use to be reading Latrell." (The girls morph with the swiftness and rush blade wing soon as they got off the zord.) "Well Blade Wing I'm Chris the new leader and I like to say this coming here is certain death to Rita's monster." (Hydro laugh and created a huge blast similar to Nightmare Brolly powers leaving a big crate tors in the ground in downtown.) "Well Felicia , Latrell , Yoruichi , Pico and Alto team big bang kamehameha will do this. The team charge up their chakara and ki powers to shoot a fearsome blast that completely destroy hydro and used their powers to return back downtown to just the way it was. The News and Paparazzi came interview the Rangers along with photographers taking picture of them with their helmets off just like the original Power Rangers. (The news ladies ask who the new girl he kissing up and the girl with the purple hair.) "Well this my girlfriend Latrell and we been going out for about a year, and the girl in the purple is her sister Yoruichi and their the new rangers that will be replacing Sheniece and Deniece." The teams smile while their photo was taking and as usually Pico always grinning and taking up the shot Alto trying to hide while hold her so she can get some spot light. So the team went home to rest the long day off.(Back at Rita's Moon Base King hydro call her about the Power Rangers. ) "See Hydro I warned you about the Power Rangers." "Don't worry Rita my minions will destroy the rangers and for I will destroy earth with my Fist of fury. (evil Laughter)

To be continued


	5. pico's birthday party

Chapter 5 Felicia's family orphanage

Today Felicia visit her family orphanage the Felicity house, which was name after her when she was born their. Today the team goes down to Las Vegas for Pico birthday party which she is turning 8 which makes her 16 in cat age. Well Felicia did Grace and Lucy set up the party stuff for Pico's party. Yes Chris she did and Chris what is Pico big gift you promise her. Chris whispers the big gift to Felicia and Felicia smiles. Pico will be happy and Pico go run off and play with the Chris cousin Paige and the other cat girls. Okay Felicia I will. Pico runs off getting ready wrestle Alto in a championship for the spinner belt. Well Alto you think WWE woman's champion huh doll. Pico you know I'm crush you. You're to shy to do it Alto. Alto ran after Pico, Pico trap her and brought her down in the crippling cross face and Alto had no choice but to tap causing Pico remain champion. Chris look I beat Alto for the belt. Wait a minute Pico is that Felicia spinning

woman championship belt. No Chris it's actually the toy version my mother Rose bought it for me. Okay then Pico go gather girls we about open the gift and have cake and ice cream. Oh boy I can't wait to open my gifts. Pico runs calling her birthday party guest

and gather around the table as they open the gift. Pico close your eyes and listen. Is that a Indy Car engine I hear. Now open your eyes Pico. Wow a Indy car and look who driving it Latrell. Hey Pico happy birthday and Pico come here I want to give you something.

Latrell pull out to two boxes and Pico grabs it. Wow it's a race car helmet and a racing outfit and a contract to race in the Indy circuit. Pico runs off and put her racing gear on

and took the Indy car for a spin. After an long day Pico rest with a pleasant dream since she official race car driver.


End file.
